


You Will Be Found

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: After S.v.S. Redux, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Five different songs, M/M, Roman is hurting but no one knows, Self-Esteem Issues, Song fic, Sympathetic Virgil, You Will Be Found, dear evan hansen - Freeform, good luck, this is a literal mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: My name... my name is Janus.Pfft! Janus!? What are you, a middle school librarian? It's a stupid name.Oh Roman, thank god you don't have a mustache! Otherwise between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is!...Are you guys seriously going to take his side?No, I...Over me?We...Thomas, I thought I was your hero...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913380
Comments: 29
Kudos: 53





	1. You Will Be Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi guys, so um. I love Roman angst. And this was an idea that I've had for a while. This takes place during and after S.v.S Redux. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this little one shot/song fic.

Virgil’s P.O.V.

I know Thomas is doing a video today, but for some reason I didn’t feel the need to pop in. Yes, he’s anxious, I’m sure of that, but not to the extent that I need to be there. So instead I’ll just listen to some Dear Evan Hansen. (Don’t you dare tell Princey that I listen to it! I’ll never hear the end of it!)

I sit on my bed and put on my headphones. Maybe I’ll paint something too. I usually don’t, it’s just a hobby, but I’m bored so why not?

I walk over to my closet and pull out my easel and paints. I’ve had an idea for some time now, but haven't had a chance to work on it due to working over time. This Covid-19 stuff is really stressing Thomas out.

I dip a brush in the purple paint and begin.

… 

I lean back in my chair. My arm is so tired. But at least I have it half done. I glance at my watch, (the clock in my room is permanently broken) the others should be back by now, it’s been almost 30 minutes. Huh. I still haven't been called in. Oh well.

I turn back to my painting and start on the red part of it.

… 

I rest my arms again and check the time, it’s been 45 minutes. This is getting long.

…

Okay, this is ridiculous. It's been almost 50 minutes! This is the longest video yet! I sigh, and put down my paints. I know I wont be able to paint anymore because I’m too anxious. What is happening up there!?

As if one cue I hear a side sinking back down. Thank god!

I open the door to my room. It’s Princey, I open my mouth to greet him, but he’s already rushing to his room. What’s up with that? He probably just got some inspiration or something, but he’d usually at least talk to me.

I shrug and step back into my room, I need to finish this painting anyway.

I pick up my paintbrush, but that's when I hear it. Sniffles.

What? I listen harder, it’s coming from the room next to mine.

Roman.

But why?

I bite my lip and try to think of what to do. I’m not the one who usually deals with the sides’ mental breakdowns. That’s Patton. But he’s still filming. I guess I’ll just have to wing it.

I walk out of my room, but pause at the door of Roman’s. I stop to listen again.

There’s the sniffles.  
And pacing.  
Wait, now he’s sitting down.  
Now he’s breathing hard.  
Harder.  
Faster.  
I hear the sheets of his bed crumpling.  
He's pacing again.  
His footsteps are fast and he keeps going in circles, as if he’s looking for a way out of his room.

Oh shit.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit! He’s panicking. He’s having a panic attack. Roman is having a panic attack. Is that even possible? Shit, shit shit shit!

Forget a plan, I burst into his room. He doesn't even notice. He’s back on his bed, curled in a tight ball, face in his knees and hands in his hair.

“Roman!” I say, starting to get scared. “Roman are you okay?”

He doesn't seem to hear me. He’s mumbling incoherent words and fractions of sentences.

I take a deep breath. Okay, so this is serious. He isn’t aware of his surroundings. I think back to what Logan had me and Thomas do when we watched Frozen.

I walk over to him and place one hand on his knee, he’s shaking. “Roman? Roman can you hear me?”

“Stupid… stupid… vain… no place…they hate you… piece of shit…stupid…”

“Roman!” I say, forcefully, trying to push down my own fear. I think I know what this is about… he’s been showing signs for a while. They’re all subtle, but they’re there.

“...Why… stupid… Virgil… is that… you?”

I sigh in relief, “Yes, it is. I need you to do something for me.”

He doesn’t respond. He’s breathing too fast and too hard. If he keeps this pattern he’s going to pass out.

“Can you name five things you can see?”

I hear Roman’s labored breathing pause, “Stupid…piece of shit…”

There’s a long pause. Maybe I haven't gotten across to him. Then,

“My legs…”

I almost cry with relief. He can hear me! “Good! Keep going!”

“Pants… bed… sheets… feet.”

I feel that he’s stopped violently shaking.

“Now four things you can feel.”

“Pants… hands… hair…” Roman reaches out to touch my hand. “You.”

My heart flutters a little. “Good, now name three things you can hear.”

“My breathing, your breathing… the fan.”

His breaths are getting longer.

“Two things you can smell.”

“My incense… and strawberries for some reason.”

“One thing you can taste.”

“My gum.”

Roman lifts his head out of his knees to look at me.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

A blush creeps into my cheeks. “Anytime Princey.” I hesitate. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

He shakes his head. “No. Thank you for helping me. But no. I can't. I'm not ready. I can't tell anyone, what would you all think!?” He sounds agitated. 

“Hey, that's okay.” I soothe, “You don’t need to tell me anything. Do you want me to go?”

“No. Umm, will you just stay for a bit?”

“Of course.” I sit down beside Roman. He hesitates for a second but seems to come to a decision.

I feel a weight on my shoulder as he leans on me and begins to silently cry. I can see the tears streaming down his face. It breaks my heart how he can be in so much pain.

Without even thinking, I open my mouth. “Have you ever felt like nobody was there?”

Roman snaps his head up.

I’m singing.

Oh shit, I’m actually singing.

I rarely sing. And when I do it’s in my room or for a video.

Why, why, why, why? Why do I get myself in these situations? I hate singing! I think.

But I’ve started now and there’s no going back.

“Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?  
Have you ever felt like you could disappear?  
Like you could fall, and no one would hear?”

Again, I don’t think when I take Roman’s hand.

“Well, let that lonely feeling wash away.  
Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay,  
'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand,  
You can reach, reach out your hand.”

I rub slow circles on his palm with my thumb.

“And oh, someone will coming running  
And I know, they'll take you home.”

Roman sniffs, I can see that he’s starting to calm down. So I keep going.

“Even when the dark comes crashing through  
When you need a friend to carry you  
And when you're broken on the ground  
You will be found.”

Roman flips his hand around and intertwines our fingers.

“So let the sun come streaming in  
'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again  
Lift your head and look around  
You will be found,  
You will be found,  
You will be found,  
You will be found,  
You will be found.”

I hear the door slam open. “Roman! Roman! Look, the video was just posted! People are already commenting!”

I turn my head, Patton is standing there with his phone. He looks up. “Oh, oh sorry this is a bad time.”

“The video?” Roman asks.

Patton nods, “People started sharing it, I guess, and now, I mean, Thomas is everywhere!”

Logan bursts, in startling everyone, “The video is everywhere! This morning, Thomas only had 2 million subscribers!”

“Well how many does it have now?” Roman asks, whipping his eyes.

“3 million-”

Patton interrupts him, “3.45 million!”

“I don’t understand. What happened?”

“You did!” I exclaim. “There's a place where we don't have to feel unknown.”

Roman looks up and smiles at me.

I grin back, “And every time that you call out, you're a little less alone. If you only say the word, from across the silence your voice is heard.”

Patton and Logan join in, “Even when the dark comes crashing through  
When you need a friend to carry you,  
When you're broken on the ground,  
You will be found!”

They sit on the bed next to us, Patton wraps his arms around Roman and Logan leans on me.

“So let the sun come streaming in  
'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again  
If you only look around  
You will be found,  
You will be found,  
You will be found.”

I smile at them, grateful for the support.

“Out of the shadows  
The morning is breaking  
And all is new, all is new  
It's filling up the empty  
And suddenly I see that  
All is new, all is new.”

Patton is hugging Roman hard, as if trying to squeeze all the unhappiness out of him. And Logan even puts a calming hand on his shoulder.

“You are not alone,  
You are not alone,  
You are not alone,  
You are not alone,  
You are not alone,  
You are not alone,  
You are not alone.”

I lift Romans chin with one finger. Patton and Logan drop out, so I sing quietly.

“Even when the dark comes crashing through  
When you need someone to carry you  
When you're broken on the ground,”

I motion for the others to join me, and they do. Even Roman.

“You will be found!”

I smile.

“So when the sun comes streaming in  
'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again  
If you only look around  
You will be found!  
Even when the dark comes crashin' through  
You will be found  
When you need someone to carry you  
You will be found!”

Patton, Logan and I break off. Letting Roman sing the last part alone.

“You will be found.”

Roman takes a deep breath. “Thanks you guys. I needed that.”

“Will you tell us what’s wrong?” Patton asks.

Roman shakes his head, “No sorry guys, I’m just not ready.”

“Well,” Logan says, standing up, “I hope you feel at least adequate now. We’ll leave you in peace.”

Patton and Logan leave and I stand up as well. But Roman grabs my arm. “Wait.”

I turn.

“Virgil, I just want to thank you for helping me out today. I would be in a much worse position if you weren’t here. So, thank you.”

I feel my cheeks heat up, “Any time Princey.”

He gives me a small smile and I return it.

I open the door and walk back to my room. I sit down at my easel. On it is an almost finished painting of Princey and I.

I should feel good that I helped Roman, but I can’t. I should trust his word that he’s fine for now, but I can’t.

Because I know he isn’t as upbeat and carefree as he says. I know he isn’t clueless and unaware of himself. I know his ideas are unusually put off as stupid. I know he’s often thought of as self centered and vain.

And I absolutely know that he isn’t fine.

Because now I know that Roman has self-esteem issues.


	2. I Think I'm In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I never really intended this to have multiple chapters, but I got some inspiration from one of my friends, and I was like: "I SHOULD TOTALY DO THIS!" Anyway, there's a lot of angst in this chapter, just a warning.

I sigh. Everything's been going wrong lately. The Covid-19 shit. Remus just had to show up, and now Janus is making Thomas lie all the time.

The problems aren't just with the ‘Dark Sides’ though. I can tell both Roman and Logan feel unwanted. They don’t feel like part of the group.

Of course, I know this.

But I don’t do anything about it, and I hate myself for it.

I don’t think Patton notices anything. He’s been under a lot of stress lately because of the wedding. (Thomas just got back so I assume that’s what the video was about.) So I don’t blame him for not noticing the little things. I’ll probably tell him so he can sort Roman and Logan out. Like I said before, I’m not exactly the one who handles emotions.

But… 

If I told Patton, he would probably mentally beat himself up. He’s always looking out for us, so in his eyes, the fact that he missed something this important would be terrible.

So telling Patton isn’t an option. Looks like I’ll have to figure things out on my own.

On the other hand, the thought of talking to Roman or Logan about their feelings scares me. But it’s something I need to do. If I don’t they might both duck out, and I know better then anyone that that doesn’t help.

I glance back at my watch, 9:30. I can’t really do anything right now. They’re probably both asleep. I’ll talk to them tomorrow.

I lay down in my bed, but I don’t feel like sleeping. Instead I get up and walk over to my almost finished painting.

I pick up my brush, but before I can even touch the canvas, my door bangs open.

“Virgil, I know you hate me, but I fucked up and I need your help.”

I whip around. Janus is standing in the doorway. His hat is nowhere to be seen, his hair is a mess, and one of his gloves is missing. I take in his red puffy eyes, if I didn’t know any better I would have guessed that he’s been crying. But he never cries. Still, the only other time I’ve seen him this panicked is when I left to join the ‘Light Sides’.

Something gives a tug in my chest. Sympathy. Maybe I’ll hear him out.

I narrow my eyes, “What?”

He looks relieved when he says, “I said some things that I shouldn't have, and I really regret them.”

I raise my eyebrow, and keep a stone cold expression on my face.

Janus hesitates, “Don’t hate me.”

I snort, “I don’t think that’s an option.”

“We need to forget the past and put our differences aside!”

I open my mouth to argue, but he holds a hand up.

“Virgil, I said some things that hurt Roman and now I need your help to fix them!”

“/ _ You’re/  _ the one who did that to him!” I snarl, “Do you know how-”

“Virgil listen! You need to hear the full story!”

I shut my mouth and fix him with the most hate filled glare I have. I’m sheathing with quiet anger. So much so that I can practically feel the fire in my belly.

“Thank you.” Janus sighs, “Here’s what happened. I told Roman, Patton and Thomas my name.”

He pauses and I exhale, knowing how sensitive Janus is about his name. Remus teased him about it once, and lets just say he still has two large puncture wounds in his left arm.

Janus carries on, “Roman laughed at it and called me a middle school librarian. Regretfully I retorted with: “Oh Roman, thank god you don't have a mustache! Otherwise between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is.”

I feel all of my pent up anger bubble up over the top again. How dare he say that to Roman! Comparing him to Remus!? That’s literally the worst thing you could do!

“/ _ You absolute idiot _ /.” My voice is low and dangerous.

I see Janus cower behind my door frame. I don't care. I feel like yelling.

“YOU FUCKING BROKE HIM JAN! HE SUNK DOWN CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU! HE HAD A PANIC ATTACK! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW SERIOUS THOSE ARE! AFTER ALL OF THOSE NIGHTS YOU CALMED ME DOWN, YOU STILL DON’T CARE!”

I feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

“YOU REPRESENT MORE THAN JUST THOMAS’ LIES! YOUR HIS SELFISHNESS AND SELF PRESERVATION! SO YOU OF ALL SIDES SHOULD KNOW WHEN SOMEONE IS DOUBTING THEIR SELF WORTH! I BET YOU / _ DID _ / KNOW HOW ROMAN FELT YOU JUST DIDN’T CARE! DID YOU JANUS?”

Tears spill down my cheeks like a waterfall.

“Just like you didn’t care about me…” My voice breaks off. 

I collapse to my knees. Janus stands there as if he doesn't know what to do. Or doesn't care. Typical.

He’s always stood by and watched me suffer. Sure there were a few times where he would try to calm me down, but most of the time he just stayed where he was, looking at me with wide eyes. Almost as if he were scared of me...

I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. It works as I stand up and wipe the tears off of my face.

“You hurt Roman beyond repair in that courtroom.” I spit, my pain replaced by boiling rage, “Calling him a liar and making him doubt his place in the group? That’s low even for you Jan. And then you go and do this.”

I look up to see Janus staring at me with wide, frightened eyes. “And that’s why I want to fix it!” He says hurriedly, “I want to fix everything I’ve done! To Roman, to Logan, to Patton, to Thomas.” He pauses, “To you.”

I gaze at him for a long time, thinking. He said it so earnestly, it makes me want to believe him. He looks remorseful. He / _ seems _ / remorseful. I really want to believe he’s changed. I know he’s Deceit, but maybe he can be sincere sometimes…

I open my mouth to accept him. But something stops me.

Memories.

They flood my head. And I can't forget the way he acted when I left. The things he did. The things he said.

“I’m sorry.” I say, “I can’t. I’m just not ready to forgive you Janus. You do need to fix it with Roman, but I can’t help you there. I think you should leave.”

“But if you would just listen!”

“You need to leave.”

“V! Please-”

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE! LEAVE!”

Janus turns and flees from my room. I gaze after him then collapse on my bed, breathing hard.

Did I make the right choice? My brain feels fried, as my anxiety kicks in. I shake my head trying to clear the doubts. What’s done is done. There’s no turning back.

I sigh, pick up my headphones and pull up my favorite playlist. Might as well finnish this painting.

Even though I listen to a lot of MCR I do enjoy other types of music. And lately, more and more music that reminds me of Princey.

The song ‘Stereo Hearts’ comes on. This one / _ definitely _ / reminds me of Princey. Not that I have a crush on him or something. I can just imagine him singing this, that's all.

I start to hum along, despite my anxiety of singing in public. Maybe it’s okay to step out of my comfort zone once in a while.

When the next song comes on I’m in full concert mode. Who cares if someone hears me!?

Roman’s P.O.V

I didn’t want it to happen.

Not like this.

I’m not supposed to break down. Let alone in front of Virgil. My crush Virgil.

I’m also not supposed to be having these thoughts. I’m Thomas’ ego. Not his crippling self doubt! I’m not supposed to care about what the others think. I’m not supposed to question my place in the group. And I’m not supposed to care if anyone throws a minor insult at me.

But I do.

I care, and it hurts.

It’s been like this for as long as I can remember. But today was the day I finally snapped. I can usually keep my feelings under wraps. But I just couldn't. Not after hearing that snake compare me to my / _ brother _ /! I’m nothing like him!

And he knew exactly what he was doing. The snake knows how bad my relationship with my brother is. He knows exactly what to say to make me snap.

And yet he did it anyway.

After that my thoughts just spiraled out of control. And / _ then _ / nobody came to my defense.

Not even Patton. He didn’t come after me when I sunk down. He only came after Virgil did. Now I’m questioning whether they care about me at all. Whether I’m actually needed.

You know, Virgil is really the one I should be thanking. Maybe he’s the only one who cares.

I heave myself up from my bed and press my ear to the door. I don’t hear anything so I step out into the hallway. I walk down to Virgil’s room and knock once, twice, three times. He doesn't answer. So I decide to just open the door.

I find him sitting with his back to me. And he’s… painting? I never knew he was a painter. It's… kinda cute actually.

I’m about to get his attention when he starts to sing.

“Time's a ticking hearts are running,

Think that Cupid's up to something,

You ask me how I feel I say nothing.”

Wow! He’s flipping amazing! When he was singing earlier I wasn’t really paying attention. But now… holy mother of hair brushes.

“But lately colors seems so bright,

And the stars light up the night,

My feet they feel so light,

I'm ignoring all the signs.”

Wait. I know this song! It’s ‘I Think I’m In Love.’ Who knew he listened to this?

“I keep on frontin',

They ask they bluffin',

I keep you wondering,

Keep you hunting for my lovin'.”

Could there be a reason he’s singing this? Is there someone he’s in love with? Is it me?

“But I crave us hugging,

Yeah stay stubborn,

'Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings,

And know just how tug 'em.”

Get your head out of the clouds Roman! That only happens in fan fiction. Besides, how could he fall for you? You’re pathetic. You broke down because you were insulted. He had to calm you down; so he obviously thinks you're a burden.

“I think I'm in love again,

In my head yeah you're in my head,

I think I'm in love again,

In my head yeah you're in my head.”

No way! He can sing even better than I can. The weird part is: I’m not even that jealous. Virgil’s voice is like an angel’s.

“I didn't think it could be true,

Let alone that it would be you,

I think I'm in love again.”

I feel like I shouldn’t be here. Like I’m intruding on something private. I guess I am, but I just can’t bring myself to leave.

“My heart's pacing,

I'm confused I'm dazing,

I saw something I never seen in you it's got me shaking,

I must be hallucinating,

I hear it happens, I'm just saying,

Babe I'm just saying.”

I step further into the room and close the door behind me.

“Someone give me some paper,

Someone give me some crayons,

I'm feeling like a child,

I need something to play on.”

Virgil turns around to look for a new paintbrush, and I quickly duck behind his bed. Now I can see his face, and oh! It’s full of so much emotion. It’s captivating.

“I'm trying hard to trust you,

When you say give me your hand,

Baby I'm falling,

I hope you catch me when I land!”

As Virgil sings the chorus. I’m thrown back in time… 

*Flashback*

_ “What about Sunshine over here?” _

**_‘They already ruled me out Sir Sing-A-Lot.’_ **

_ “Ha! I like that nickname and I’m going to use it!” _

_ …  _

_ “Oh! I’ve heard of this before! It’s called ‘Yogurting’. I’ve actually tried this myself.” _

**_‘Is this why Princey spit yogurt at me yesterday?’_ **

_ …  _

_ “Well you two have glasses, you know, like nerds.” _

**_*snort*_ **

_ “What are you laughing at Hot Topic?” _

**_‘Aww, you think I’m hot.’_ **

_ … _

_ “But Anxiety’s the fairest of them all!... Oh, c’mon guys! It was a pale joke!” _

_ …  _

_ “Romano… ok, well. Here’s to hoping that nickname doesn’t last!” _

**_‘Please Romano…’_ **

_ … _

**_‘Prince… I gotta say. You do impress me… by being a clueless moron all of the time.’_ **

_ “Well that wasn’t remotely nice.” _

_ …  _

_ “I’m trying hard not to like you right now… but you are just too darn cuuute!” _

_ …  _

_ “You always do your best thinking in the shower, so… get naked? Everyone get naked?” _

**_‘NO stop! No one is getting naked!’_ **

_ … _

**_‘And you are good at finding new ways to insult me.’_ **

_ “No hey!” _

**_“Not this time around. Relax. I noticed the effort. You’re good.”_ **

_ …  _

_ ‘Don’t worry, everyone loves the villain!’ _

_ … _

_ “Not so fast my chemical imbalanced romance!” _

_ …  _

**_‘It’s cool to see you all trying to help… well, most of you, but-‘_ **

_ “Anxiety! You’re… what pushes Thomas to rehearse and rehearse before performances. You’re that nervousness that he feels right before going onstage. But just as he does so… you ease up. And, you let his excitement and passion for performance take over. I think that’s a good a sign as any that you’re willing to work as a team. _

_ “And that you make us… better.” _

_ *End of Flashback* _

I'm snapped out of my daydream by Virgil singing a particularly high note.

“I didn't think it could be true,

Let alone that it would be you,

I think I'm in love again,

I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love.”

I shift around behind his bed until I can see his painting. It’s of… Virgil and me? What?

“In my dreams you're the prince and I'm the princess,

And your blunts are always loose,

So I'm in charge of rolling dutches.”

Wait… aren't the lyrics: ‘In my dreams you're the dutch and I'm the dutchess’? Why did he change it? Unless… no. No. No way.

“And we getting so high,

We always get the munchies,

And we go for early brunches,

That turn into late lunches.”

I won’t let myself believe that he likes me. I can’t. It’ll only lead to heartbreak.

“And we ain't got a label,

We just rolling with the punches,

I make fun of your belly,

And tell you to do some crunches,

And you say well yea your ass jiggles,

Go do some lunges,

I say fuck you,

While I'm thinking of you as my husband.”

His voice is so addicting, that I start to hum along.

“I think I'm in love,

I think I'm in love again,

In my head yea you're in my head,

Baby I think I'm in love again,

I think I'm in love again,

In my head yea you're in my head,

I didn't think it could be true,

Let alone that it would be you,

I think I'm in love again,

I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love.”

I swear he’s never been more beautiful.

“I think I'm in love again.”

As Virgil sings the last note, he stands up. I panic and scramble under his bed. I watch his feet walk around to his bathroom. As the door closes I pull myself out.

I quietly walk out of the room and close the door. When I hear him come out of the bathroom I knock again.

He opens the door. “Roman? What are you doing here?”

Suddenly I’m at a loss for words. Virgil isn’t wearing his normal hoodie.

He’s in a purple tank top and sweatpants.

Fuck. I’m screwed. I’ve fallen. I’ve fallen and I can’t get up. I’ve fucking fallen for Virgil.

Fingers snap in front of my face, “Roman. Earth to Roman!”

“Oh!” I clear my throat and try to regain my dignity, “Right. I just came by to say thank you for helping me earlier.”

He blinks, “No problem, Princey.”

Is he blushing?

“I also wanted to ask if you would to join us for karaoke night.”

He rolls his eyes, “Princey! We’ve been over this! I don’t sing. Besides, haven’t I already declined your offer, like, 101 times?”

I purse my lips, determined to hear Virgil sing again, “Yes. You have, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?”

“Well regardless, I haven’t sang in a while. Not since the puzzle song in that video, remember?”

“Are you sure?”

He looks exasperated, “Look, if you’ve just come to annoy me, can’t you do that sometime else?”

Virgil starts to close the door, but I stop it.

“I’m serious. Weren't you just singing?” I slap a hand over my mouth realizing what I said.

I see Virgil’s hand go rigid on the doorframe. “What?”

“N-Nevermind, I'll go. Goodnight Virgil!”

I start to walk away, but a hand closes around my arm. “Princey, how much do you know?”

I gulp and slowly turn around. “What do you mean?”

He narrows his eyes, “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I swear!”

“Bullshit!” He growls, and pulls me into his room. “Roman I’m serious! What did you do!”

Fuck it. “I’m sorry, I never meant to violate your privacy, but… IcametothankyouandIknockedonyourdoorbutyoudidntanswersoIjustcameinandIheardyoursingingyourgreatbythewayandIjustcouldntleave.”

Virgil stares at me, “What? Slower.”

I take a deep breath, “I came to thank you, and I knocked on your door. But you didn’t answer, so I just came in. I kinda heard you singing, and I didn’t want you to see me so I hid behind your bed...”

“Roman! Jesus Christ!”

“Sorry…” I mumble.

“There’s a reason I sing from the privacy of my room! It’s so you all don’t come snooping! I’m really self conscious about it! Damnit Roman!”

He sounds really angry. “You’re amazing though! You shouldn't be ashamed!”

Virgil turns away from me. “You're just saying that.”

I put a hand on his shoulder, “No seriously! You’re freaking amazing! Better than me!”

Suddenly I get an idea. “Hang on! I’ll prove it!”

Hopefully this will help with two things: convincing Virgil he’s good at singing. And help me confess something that I’ve wanted to for a while, even if it’s a little spontaneous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. A Lovely Night in a House of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, the second song in here, I’ve planned to do for a while, but surprisingly I never realized that Thomas covered it! Welp. I was also kind of self conscious about putting this up, just because there’s so many songs, and the plot is a little weird, but we’re doin’ in anyway!

Virgil’s POV

“Hang on! I’ll prove it!”

Roman grabs my wrist, drags me out of my room, down the hall and into his room.

“Roman! What the hell!?”

I try and yank my arm back, but he holds tight. “Trust me.” He says over his shoulder.

I roll my eyes and just go with it.

I watch as Roman lets go of my wrist and grabs his phone off his bedside table.

“What /are/ you doing?” I ask.

He smirks at me, “You’ll see.”

“Am I going to have to sing?”

“Yup.”

Roman snaps his fingers and suddenly the room starts spinning out of control. “What’s going on!” I shout.

“Don’t worry!” Roman yells, “Here give me your hand.” He holds his right arm out. I hesitate, then take it.

I’m lifted off my feet, scrunching my eyes as colors whirl around me. Then everything stops and my feet slam down on something hard.

My eyes flare open. I’m standing in the middle of an empty auditorium, and there’s a microphone in front of me.

I glance around. Roman’s standing next to me and rubbing his temples with one hand. With a yelp I realize that his other hand is clasped around mine. I wrench it out of his grasp with a faint blush.

“Where are we?” I ask.

“The imagination.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s basically something I can do where I can imagine any setting or person. It’s actually pretty cool.”

“Wow…” I gaze around the large space in fascination. I can feel Roman’s eyes on me, and my cheeks heat up.

Clearing my throat I ask, “So, what are we doing here?”

“Oh! Right, hang on.” Roman scrunches his face in concentration. I watch in awe as several giant speakers appear.

Roman pulls his phone out of his pocket, and I glance at it suspiciously. “Just trust me. Please.” Roman presses a button and music comes out of the speakers. I recognize the tune right away, it’s one of my favorite songs.

I throw a glare at Roman, I’m seriously going to kill him after this. I walk up to the microphone and take a deep breath.

“If you're a lover, you should know,

The lonely moments just get lonelier,

The longer you're in love,

Than if you were alone,

Memories turn into daydreams become a taboo.”

My voice echoes through the speakers and around the auditorium. At first I’m blown away at how good it sounds.

“I don't want to be afraid,

The deeper that I go,

It takes my breath away,

Soft hearts electric souls,

Heart to heart and eyes to eyes,

Is this taboo?”

I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. And in front of Roman of all people. But… maybe it isn’t so bad.

“Baby we built this house,

On memories,

Take my picture now,

Shake it til you see it,

And when your fantasies,

Become your legacy,

Promise me a place,

In your house of memories.”

I can see Roman out of the corner of my eye, he looks awestruck, and that gives me confidence.

“I think of you from time to time,

More than I thought I would,

You were just too kind,

And I was too young to know,

That's all that really matters,

I was a fool…”

I can practically feel the music in my bones. I close my eyes and let it carry me.

“Baby we built this house,

On memories,

Take my picture now,

Shake it til you see it,

And when your fantasies,

Become your legacy,

Promise me a place,

In your house of memories!”

I turn so I can face Roman, I open my eyes and hold his gaze. I hope he knows that I have a crush on him. Yes, I’m admitting that I have a crush on Princey.

“Those thoughts of past lovers,

They'll always haunt me,

I wish I could believe,

You'd never wrong me,

Then will you remember,

Me in the same way,

As I remember you.”

I motion for him to take the next part. I don’t want to sing this all on my own. Another microphone appears on the stage and he steps up to it.

“Baby we built this house,

On memories,

Take my picture now,

Shake it til you see it,

And when your fantasies,

Become your legacy,

Promise me a place…”

My eyes widen. Holy shit! He’s fucking amazing! I join in on the chorus.

“Baby we built this house,

On memories,

Take my picture now,

Shake it til you see it,

And when your fantasies,

Become your legacy,

Promise me a place,

In your house of memories.

“Woah, woah

Woah, woah

In your house of memories

Woah, woah

Promise me a place!”

As the last note dies out, Roman and I stare at each other. I’m amazed at his voice. I mean I always knew he was good, but damn!

Princey clears his throat and tears his gaze away from mine, “See? Your amazing Virge!”

I let out a breathless laugh, “Whatever Princey.”

He smiles and I smile back. Then his face lights up again. (He’s actually kinda cute when he’s excited.)

“There’s one more thing I wanted to do… Do you trust me?” He holds out a hand.

I snort, “What are you? Aladdin?”

He rolls his eyes, “C’mon.”

I take his hand and the auditorium disappears in a whirl of colors.

It’s almost like I'm Apperateing, like in Harry Potter. We appear on a grassy hillside overlooking a big city. (I’m careful to take my hand out of Princey’s to avoid any embarrassment.) Once again, all the breath leaves my body. 

“Wow!” I whisper. “How did you create this?” I ask Roman, turning to him.

I realize he’s holding a ukulele. I raise my eyebrows, “What are you going to with that? Do you even know how to play?”

He nods. “I hope you know this song, Thomas covered this a while ago.”

I groan, “More singing? Do I have to?”

“Yes you do.” Roman states firmly, “This is you making up for all of the karaoke nights you missed.”

I purse my lips as he starts strumming. Again, I know the tune, curse me and my love for cheesy romantic movies.

Roman starts, “ _The sun is nearly gone,_

_The lights are turning on,_

_A silver shine that stretches to the sea_.”

I glare at him for making me do this, but he just gives a little chuckle.

“ _We've stumbled on a view,_

_That's tailor-made for two,_

_What a shame those two are you and me._ ”

Roman and I sit down on the grass, he’s still persistent and I’m still not happy about this. But… all that said, I don’t really mind the view. As in the night sky, not the Side next to me.

“ _Some other girl and guy,_

_Would love this swirling sky,_

_But there's only you and I,_

_And we've got no shot,_

_This could never be,_

_You're not the type for me._ ”

I roll my eyes but join in, “Really?”

“ _And there's not a spark in sight,_

 _What a waste of a lovely night,_ ”

Roman nudges me and I feel a small smile playing on my lips. Maybe I’ll change the lyrics a bit... 

“You say there's nothing here,

Well, let's make something clear,

I think I'll be the one to make that call.”

“ _But you'll call_?”

“And though you looked so cute,

In your princely suit,”

“ _It's wool_.”

“You're right, I'd never fall for you at all,

And maybe this appeals,

To someone who’s caught feels,

Or a guy who’s in a trance,

And knows there's chance, of romance,”

I lean closer to Princey.

“But, I'm frankly feeling nothing.”

He pulls back.

“ _Is that so_?”

“Or it could be less than nothing.”

“ _Good to know,_

 _So you agree?_ ”

“That's right.”

**“** **_What a waste of a lovely night._ ** **”**

My face is closer to Roman’s than it’s ever been. I can see every eyelash, every feature of his face.

Especially his eyes. 

At first they seem a deep shade of blue, but when you look closer you can see tiny flecks of green and grey.

He leans closer to me.

I seem to stop breathing. Are we going to…

He suddenly pulls back, blushing, and runs a hand through his hair, “That-that was really good singing Virge.”

“Oh, y-yeah,” I stammer, then take a deep breath. “Am I done with karaoke?” I try to sound sarcastic, though, I’m not sure it works.

Roman hesitates, “Well, there’s actually one more…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this train wreck! Constructive criticism is something I really need right now, cause this chapter... I did not really like it.


	4. Rewrite the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, okay.
> 
> I know, this is the most cliche thing there is. But, I wanted to write it so here we are. In addition to that, this is so fucking cheesy, I had no idea that it was so, eww. But then when I went back to edit it... ughh, I just hate it. All authors have works that they're proud of, and some that they aren't. This chapter is one that I'm not so proud of. But you know, I made a commitment and there's no way in hell that I'm discontinuing any of my stories ever. I hate authors that do that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope I can click the post button and get over my anxiety about this. 
> 
> Good luck.

Roman’s P.O.V

“Well, there’s actually one more…” I say.

Virgil let’s out a long sigh.

I nudge him, “C’mon! It won’t be that bad!”

“Sure.”

Hopefully I’ll be able to do this. This idea was, like, Plan C. Plan A and Plan B failed. Well, I chickened out on Plan B. All I had to do was lean forward a little more, but /noooooo/. I just pulled away. Like a dunce!

I hold my hand out to Virgil for a third time. He takes it. Just like the other times my hand tingles and I’m very aware of my fingers that are laced with his.

I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on what I wanted my room to turn into: a grassy hillside like before, but this time it’s surrounded by trees. The perfect stargazing opportunity.

We start spinning, as the room rearranges, then it stops.

I watch as Virgil looks up at the stars, he seems so relaxed and happy. I feel honored to get to see him so emotional. He’s usually so uptight and snarky.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. The only way I’ll get to voice them is if I sing this song.

Clearing my throat I tap Virgil on the shoulder. “This is the last song, I promise.”

Without waiting for him to reply, I start the music. What kind of Gryffindor am I if I don’t take this risk? Like I’ve said before: ‘Love, is to take a chance.’ I can’t dwell on doubts that he won’t like me back.

“You know I want you,”

I see Virgil's eyes flare wide. And I have to take a steadying breath to calm my racing heart.

“It's not a secret I try to hide,  
I know you want me,  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied.”

I look Virgil in the eye, hoping that I can get my message across.

“You claim it's not in the cards,  
Fate is pulling you miles away,  
And out of reach from me.”

I start to get lost in the music, and I let the emotions flow freely across my face.

“But you're here in my heart,  
So who can stop me if I decide,  
That you're my destiny?”

I can see Virgil blushing and that gives me a boost of confidence.

“What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine,  
Nothing could keep us apart,  
You'd be the one I was meant to find.”

I take his hands in mine, he looks sharply at me. I just shrug and smile.

“It's up to you, and it's up to me,  
No one can say what we get to be,  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours,  
Tonight.”

I /figuratively/ (your welcome Logan) cross my fingers, hoping that Virgil will sing Zendaya’s part.

“You think it's easy.”

Yes!

“You think I don't want to run to you,  
But there are mountains,  
And there are doors that we can't walk through.”

Virgil drops my hands, fully in character. At least, I /hope/ he’s acting…

“I know you're wondering why,  
Because we're able to be,  
Just you and me,  
Within these walls,  
But when we go outside,  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.”

Virgil walks away from me and tilts his head toward the sky.

“No one can rewrite the stars,  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart,  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find.”

He turns back to face me, and I can see his eyes glistening.

“It's not up to you,  
It's not up to me,  
When everyone tells us what we can be,  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours,  
Tonight.”

I’m hit with an idea. Could it work? Well, this is the imagination. I run up to Virgil, and take his hand again.

“Do you trust me?” I whisper.

He looks alarmed but nods.

I smirk, here we go.

“All I want is to fly with you!”

I push off the ground and go flying up, bringing Vigil with me. Yes! It works! I turn to my companion, he looks shocked but also amazed. I smile.

“All I want is to fall with you,  
So just give me all of you!”

We spin though the sky, I’ve never felt more alive.

“It feels impossible!”

“It's not impossible!”

“Is it impossible?”

“Say that it’s possible!”

I am barely aware of anything around me, I only have eyes for Virgil.

“How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart,  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find!”

Virgil’s hair whips around his face as we fly through the air. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are filled with joy. I swear he’s never looked more beautiful.

“It's up to you,  
And it's up to me,  
No one can say what we get to be,  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours!”

I bring us back to the ground as the climax of the song ends. My hands are still clutching Virgil’s tightly.

“You know I want you,  
It's not a secret I try to hide,  
But I can't have you…”

Virgil takes his hands out of mine and they drop down by his sides.

“We’re bound to break,   
And my hands are tied.”

We’re only inches apart when the song ends. I can see every part of Virgil’s face. His nose, his cheeks, oh lord! Freckles, Virgil has freckles. There’s literally nothing cuter.

I can feel my heart fluttering in my chest, as if looking for an escape. My palms feel sweaty.

Virgil closes his eyes and leans in. There’s no hesitation when I do the same.

And then we’re kissing. Time seems to stop. My heart seems to stop. Everything stops.

Virgil wraps his arms around my shoulders, and I wrap mine around his waist, and pull his closer. I can feel him smiling against my lips. I smirk back.

Feeling bold, I bite Virgil’s bottom lip. He gasps, and I let out a breathless laugh. I’ve waited for this for so long, there’s no way we’re going slowly.

As our lips move in sync I try to pour all my passion into the kiss. All my love. All my hurt. All my happiness. All my sadness.

Because all I care about is Virgil. He’s the only thing that matters right now. I think about kissing him all the time, and here I am, actually doing it.

He’s like an adventure. You never know what’s going to happen, but you love every second of it. You don’t know if you're going to be attacked with a Dragon Witch of emotions, or be brought to a beautiful kingdom of love by a bunch of fairies. It’s amazing, exhilarating, exhausting and beautiful all at the same time, and I love it.

I love /him/.

Virgil pulls away first. He gazes at me with dark brown eyes, I can see several emotions flicker in the depths of them. I offer a small smile and he returns it.

We lay down on the grass, side by side, and stare up at the stars. We’re silent for now, but that’s okay with me. Some things can only be communicated through silence.

I’m glad I took that risk. The risk of Love.

“Hey Roman?” Virgil asks, he sounds unsure of himself.

“Yeah?”

“Are-are you okay?” He sounds worried, so I sit up and look down at him.

“Of course. Why?”

Virgil bite his lip and looks away, “I don’t know, I was just wondering…” he takes a deep breath, “Can you tell me what happened back there? After the video?”

My eyes widen, “Oh, umm.”

“It’s fine,” he says hurriedly, sitting up, “You don’t have to-“

“No. No, I want to tell someone.” I hesitate, will he hate me if I reveal it? I don’t think so.

I shut my eyes tight and spit it out, “Virge, I have self-esteem issues.”

I open one eye, expecting Virgil to look shocked. He doesn’t. Instead he’s nodding as if he knew all along.

“I kinda noticed,” he said, “You’re just so insecure sometimes. And you don’t have to be. I didn’t know what to do, so I just stood back. And I feel terrible about it, but I was scared.”

“It’s okay,” I tell him, “I don’t blame you. If I’m being completely honest I don’t think I would have told you anything anyway, even if you did talk to me. It’s just, after that snake compared me to my brother… I snapped.”

“I know what you mean… after I left your room. Janus came and told me what he’d done. I just got so angry.” Virgil confessed, “After hearing what he did to you, to Logan, to Patton, and to me I guess. I couldn’t forgive him.”

I see a tear slide down his face. I wipe it away.

“Virge. Please don’t cry, everything will be okay. I promise. I’m right here.” I pull him into a tight hug.

“I know you're there Princey.” He mumbles into my shoulder, “But do /you/ know that /I’m/ here?”

He pulls back and stares me in the eye.

I turn away. “Yeah.”

“Roman, I’m serious.” I look back at him. “You don’t have to keep an act up. Even though you're an actor.”

I smile a little at that one.

“Like Patton once said: You don’t have to hide your pain, life without rainy days is incomplete.”

Now /I’m/ the one crying. “Thanks Surly Temple.” I mumble.

“Anytime, Sir Sing-a-Lot.”

I laugh through tears.

We lay back down and look up at the stars once more.

Whatever happens after this, with Janus, or my thoughts, or my self deprecation… I feel ready to face it.

There’s no way that this little fixed me, no. But what did do is make me ready to fix myself. Fix my problems.

And I know that Virgil will be right there next to me, helping along the way. I can count on him to ground me. I’ll be there for him as well, if he ever needs a shoulder to cry on, I’ll be right here, waiting.

I reach over to grasp Virgil’s hand in mine. He gives it a little squeeze. I turn my head to see him looking at me.

“I love you.” He whispers.

My heart jumps to my throat, and my breath hitches.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad that's over! Constructive criticism is definitely appreciated. Especially for this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I also want everyone reading this to go check out Duckgirl999's work. They are an awesome writer, and inspired me a lot. And that's why this work is also gifted to them.


End file.
